harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Erica finally gets the message!
Patricia evicts Erica out of the condo. This finally shakes Erica to the core. Scene One Erica's apartment, the apartment is a condo in downtown Boston. We pick up where we left off last episode, where Patricia has told Erica that she is to vacate the condo! ERICA: You BITCH! You would let me be homeless?! PATRICIA: Like you always say, it's nothing personal, it's just business! ERICA: Oh, VERY funny! PATRICIA: You've been warned time and time again, Erica, and now, this time, I am collecting! ERICA: What do you hope to accomplish with this eviction?! PATRICIA: Humility, my girl! You've gotten all too big for your pants lately, and I am thinking this will teach you a lesson! ERICA: Oh, burn in hell! There is no place that won't take me! PATRICIA: Don't bet on that one, Erica! ERICA: What do you mean by that?! PATRICIA: Because I have some more suitable people to move into this place. ERICA: Who can class up this joint better than me?! (Enter, to Erica's shock, Dylan and Alex!) PATRICIA: You see, I figured that Dylan and Alex should have a nice place of their own, that they OWN! I thought this would be best! TENANT'S ASSOCIATION HEAD: And Patricia states that Dylan and Alex will be assets to this community. ERICA (infuriated): You may have gotten your way on this one, Patricia, and I will find another place, but you will pay for this one! (A furious Erica packs her belongings and storms out of the condo.) PATRICIA: Ok, darlings, hope you enjoy the place. DYLAN: This will be great for us. It will put us closer to Hannah. PATRICIA: We'll arrange to have her things removed as well. ALEX: I talked with Audra and she and Shawn are moving in as well. We have enough room. (Dylan and Alex move their things into the condo.) Scene Two Roger's Apartment. This is the first we see of Roger's home. His condo, ironically, is not that far from his second and favorite cousin, Dylan's new home. He and Matt Ackerman have been dating steadily for sometime after his ex-boyfriend had moved to London to be with a man and a woman there. Matt is cooking breakfast for him and Roger. ROGER: That smells delicious. MATT: It should! ROGER: An omelet. I like it. MATT: Your mom told me your favorite omelet is western omelets. ROGER: My mother butting in! MATT: I heard your second cousin is moving in. ROGER: Yeah, Mom bought Erica's condo, and threw her out. MATT: Should we check and see how they are doing? ROGER: And see what we can do to help. MATT: You really love him, eh? ROGER: Yep, Dylan is my favorite cousin. We've always been close, ever since we were kids. (Matt turns off the gas under the eggs, and puts the mixture in the fridge, as they go to see Dylan and Alex and offer their help.) Scene Three Harper Mansion. Michael is helping the movers direct all of Dylan and Alex's things to be moved to the condo. Audra and Shawn were preparing to move to the new condo. MICHAEL: Excuse me a moment. MOVER: Certainly, Mr. Harper. (Michael goes over to Wendy, who is holding a glass of lemonade) MICHAEL: That is what I need. WENDY: I had the housekeeper bring it to you. MICHAEL: Thank you both. WENDY: How is the moving? MICHAEL: It's going. We got most of Erica's things out of the condo, and we're getting Shawn and Audra's things moved in. WENDY: What about Dylan and Alex's things? MICHAEL: They moved them themselves. Roger and his new boyfriend are helping them. WENDY: That sounds wonderful. Have we decided on the townhouse in Beacon Hill? MICHAEL: We'll use it as a second house. WENDY: That is good. MICHAEL: But I am tired of the waiting. WENDY: Are you saying what I am thinking you are saying? MICHAEL: Yes, I am. I can't wait, let's get married soon! WENDY: I agree, it's time for us to be married. (Michael and Wendy kiss) Scene Four Rosemary and Mark's room. MARK: I am glad that we're getting the guest house. ROSEMARY: And that Dylan and Alex were pleased to get Erica's former condo. MARK: Aren't you going to miss him? ROSEMARY: Of course I will, Mark. He's my brother, and I love him dearly. (A bit of pain crosses over Rosemary's face) MARK: Are you all right, honey? ROSEMARY: I am fine. I just have to go take care of things at the doctor. MARK: Want me to drive you? ROSEMARY: That would be fine, thanks, honey. MARK: I will take you there. ROSEMARY: Because, Mark, I think I am pregnant! (Mark and Rosemary go to the car and they go to Harper memorial) Scene Five The Ritz-Carlton. Erica moves all her things in. DESK CLERK: Are you absolutely beyond the bend, madame? ERICA: You know full well who I am. DESK CLERK: Fine, then. We have a wonderful suite on the 16th floor. ERICA: That will be absolutely fine by me! DESK CLERK: Very good, madame. ERICA: This will be a long term tenancy. DESK CLERK: Very well, we will make those arrangements! ERICA: See that you do. DESK CLERK: Have your things taken to the freight elevator. ERICA: Thank you. (Erica takes her bags to the main elevator, while she directs the movers to move her large furniture to the freight elevator. She has to admit that Dylan and Alex moved her things with care.) CONCIERGE: Ok, Ms. Harper. Get ready. ERICA: Very well. (The elevator doors close.) Mid-show break (Voice of Eden Riegel: "Harpers Falls: A New Beginning will continue in a moment, here on ONtv.") Scene Six Dylan and Alex's new condo. Later that afternoon. Shawn and Audra had moved their things in, with Roger and Matt's help. MATT: I know you guys aren't up for cooking dinner, would you want to order dinner in, or we can go somewhere. DYLAN: Sounds great, Matt, but we are bushed. ROGER: I know of a PERFECT place to order in. AUDRA: Where? ROGER: When I moved to this complex, I found the most PERFECT pizza place off of Commonwealth, and they deliver too. SHAWN: That does sound wonderful. ROGER: I can call in and get us some pizza. At least we can have a good dinner. SHAWN: Count me in. DYLAN and ALEX: Same. AUDRA: Make it unanimous. MATT: Indeed, lover. ROGER: Ok, I will call. (An hour later, everyone is enjoying pizza.) DYLAN: You have a new convert for this pizza, Rog. This is DELICIOUS! ROGER: Thanks, Dyl. AUDRA: I am full. (The six people relax and enjoy each other's presence.) Scene Seven Harper Memorial Hospital. ABBY: The tests are conclusive, there is no doubt about it. And you knew it could be a possibility. MARK: Is she? ABBY: I would say that you should get one of the rooms in the guest house ready to be a nursery. Rose, you ARE pregnant. ROSEMARY: But how? I don't get it, I had the c-section not that long ago, and lost the baby. ABBY: I admit, I am a mite confused about it as well. You might have had two eggs come out, and the other one must have waited until now to be fertilized. It's astonishing, but it happened. ROSEMARY: Will I lose the baby again? I am nervous about that. ABBY: I don't see why you couldn't carry this baby to full term. MARK: No worries, honey. ROSEMARY: What about Erica? She may try something again! MARK: She won't do a thing to you, not this time. ROSEMARY: Should I call the family? MARK: It's up to you. ROSEMARY: I need to. (Rosemary gets her cell phone and calls the various family members.) Scene Eight Ritz-Carlton. ERICA: Well, well, I have to admit, Dylan and Alex took EXTREME care to move my things. I will admire them for that. (She places her precious glass-encased rose on a mantel) ERICA: Perfect. (She rummages through her things, and happens to come across an essay written by a 12 year old Dylan. My hero, by Dylan Harper. She reads the first sentence, it was clear and direct, much like Dylan himself is. "My hero is my aunt, Erica Harper. She knows what she wants and works hard to get where she wants.") ERICA: I can't believe I kept this. Maybe I was wrong, Dylan IS more of a Harper than anything. And the way Alex adores him. Maybe I am wrong about him.....NO! He's like the rest of the family! They hate me! (Erica is torn between what she thinks and what is written there. She breaks down crying. There is a knock on the door) ERICA: WHAT?! (It's Patricia) PATRICIA: You did it again, Erica. Went where you are not supposed to be! ERICA: Get away from me! PATRICIA: What's this? (She picks up the essay that Dylan wrote.) ERICA: An antique! PATRICIA: You kept Dylan's essay. You were so proud of him when he wrote that. You even had it entered in the Globe's essay contest. He won second prize for it. ERICA: Fat lot of good it did him! PATRICIA: I knew you were keeping up a front. You still care about Dylan and what he wants. ERICA: NO! I don't! (She is not convincing) PATRICIA: I know you too well, darling. You DO care about Dylan, and you've always wanted him to be happy. That was always your Achilles heel. ERICA (sobbing now): I made a promise, Aunt Patricia! I swore it when I heard that Shelby had died in Smythewood. I promised her I would make sure Dylan was all right when he came home, and I have FAILED her! (Patricia, shocked by Erica's admission, gathers her in her arms and comforts her.) Scene Nine Dylan and Alex's condo. ROGER: I just got a weird call from Mom. DYLAN: Where is she? ROGER: At Erica's. DYLAN: Isn't she staying at the Ritz? ROGER: Yeah, what she said stunned me. ALEX: What is going on? ROGER: Mom said that Erica ran across an old essay that Dylan wrote when he was twelve, and she kept it all those years. DYLAN: That one that I wrote that she entered into that contest for the Globe. I won second place for it. ROGER: What she said stunned her. She had promised your mom that she would watch out for you, and she felt as if she had failed Shelby. DYLAN: Oh my god! Aunt Erica's care for me was always her achilles heel. (Dylan digests what Roger has told him) Scene Ten Harper Mansion. MICHAEL: When I think things can't get more weird, they can. WENDY: What is going on? MICHAEL: Apparently, Erica let slip that she was trying to shield Dylan; and now I hear that Rosemary is pregnant again! WENDY: What do you think? MICHAEL: I think we should marry while the iron is hot. We can elope, or something, and then have a formal ceremony later on. WENDY: Sounds romantic! MICHAEL: Let's do that. (Michael and Wendy kiss) (Voice of Nancy Lee Grahn: "On the Next Harpers Falls: A New Beginning..." ERICA (to Amber): I want you to stop aiming at my family, my nephew and nieces specifically. I want you to begin a vendetta against the Carraways! PATRICIA (to Caitlyn): She was truly shaken to the core, I had never seen her that way! MICHAEL (to the family): Wendy and I Eloped. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Hall of Fame Episodes